


Gingerbread Mansions With Earthquakes

by kcp



Series: Newtmas One Shots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gingerbread House, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, This is cheesy as all get out, but it had to be done, newtmas - Freeform, this is probably really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcp/pseuds/kcp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt are making gingerbread houses, sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread Mansions With Earthquakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, ever, so nothing too harsh please but I would love to hear your thoughts. I'm not a talented writer but I love this ship too much to not write anything. So thanks for reading this!  
> Oh and not beta'd sorry! Hav

Newt answered his phone and looked down at his younger siblings. “Hey Tommy what’s up?” Sonya began jumping up and down trying to get his full attention.

“Hey I was wondering if you wanted to bring the kids over. Chuck and I were going to make kid-friendly gingerbread houses, and you know Chuck has a crush on a certain somebody-“He heard Chuck yelling in protest in the background. “Anyways I thought it’d be cool to have everyone together.”  
Newt laughed as he still heard Chuck yelling in the background. Chuck had had a crush on Brenda for years even though Chuck was two years younger, being 11. It was adorable to say the least. 

“Sure that sounds great I’ll ask my mum to drop us off. Half an hour?” Newt laughed and pushed the blonde bangs on his forehead from his eyes so he could look around the living room. It was three days to Christmas so the space was joyfully decorated in lights and different shades of red and green. All his siblings sat around aimlessly. 

Aris, 15, was playing a video game on the television, Brenda, 13, was on her phone probably reading, Zart, 8, was laughing probably at something, Sonya, the youngest at 6, had done. His cousins Gally and Ben where here as well, but they were going to hang out with Minho and Alby later so they wouldn’t want to come. 

“Sounds great can’t wait to see you guys!” Thomas said snapping his attention back to the call. Soon after they ended their chat and hung up. 

“Hey guys want to go decorate gingerbread houses at Tommy’s?” Everyone nodded their heads except Aris who said he was busy later. Doing what, no one knew. “Alright let me go ask Mum to drive us.”

**

They showed up about forty minutes because Newt’s mother wanted to bake a casserole when she heard they were going over there. Why? No one had a clue, but they guessed it was just a suburban thing? Their mother had been trying to get into the American suburban thing since the move but had only TV programs to go off of.  
Newt knocked on the door with the casserole in hand and Sonya on his back. Feeling nervous to see his best friend, his gut clenching in anticipation because he’d pictured those amber eyes and that smile. That smile did things to him that Newt would never admit to. 

Thomas glanced around his house and called out to Chuck, “Hey they’re here!” The boy just groaned into a pillow he’d planted his face into after having his older brother tease him for over an hour about his crush on Brenda. “Oh come on, look I’m sorry. But you can’t just mope about when your damsel in non-distress is waiting to be wooed.”  
A pillow flew towards his head that he caught easily. Another knock on the door reminded him that they had guests, important ones at that. The Newtons had always been like a second family to the Greenies. 

Thomas opened the door with a grin. “Hey guys sorry about the wait I was-“ He was cut off as Zart ran forward and jumped on him crawling onto his back. The younger boy had always loved him and often told Newt Thomas was his favorite.

“Looks like you've got an admirer there Tommy.” Newt said with a laugh walking into the warm house. “Sorry for being late my mum wanted to make a bloody casserole for some reason.”

“Ah nah I don’t mind tell her thanks for me would you?” Thomas smiled at Newt who might’ve blushed, but his cheeks were already red from the winter weather thankfully so no one noticed. 

The two teenagers walked with the kids on their backs towards the kitchen, with Brenda following who had then gone to the living room to find Chuck. Sonya and Zart jumped off the teens as soon as they saw Thomas’ dog, Wicked, a playful German Shepard who’d always loved the two kids. 

“Looks like we've been ditched.” Thomas said as he leaned against the counter, smiling into the blondes rich brown eyes. They looked like expensive coffee beans getting crushed into swirling powder.

“I think so too.” Newt said with a laugh looking at Thomas through his eye lashes. 

‘Gah why does he have to be so damn cute’ Thomas thought to himself. 

“We can make our gingerbread houses first. We have milk cartons from school to ice the gingerbread to so it’s easier.” Thomas explained the concept to Newt who was originally from England and may not have done it at school. 

“You know what Tommy I don’t think we need the cartons. Let’s make a gingerbread mansion!” Newt exclaimed a cocky look in his eye. Thomas laughed and agreed knowing how hard that the task would prove to be.

They got to work soon after, but Newt soon realized he really needed the cartons as the gingerbread wouldn't stand up as he had no skill. Thomas’s side of the mansion looked great however and Newt was jealous at how perfect the other boy was. He could write, play guitar, was great at school and countless other things and now this. He was a skilled builder.

Newt sat down the icing with a sigh causing Thomas to look up. “What’s wrong?” 

Newt scoffed. “I’m making it looked like Gingerland had a bloody earthquake and only half the mansion survived. Half meaning yours.” It was ridiculous how aggravating this seemingly simple task was.

“Here let me help you.” He went around the table and partially behind Newt. “All you have to do is get a solid foundation of icing.” He said as he casually put his arms around the other boy to help fix his side. Newt started blushing madly hoping the brunette didn't notice. 

After successfully fixing the mansion Thomas grabbed a gumdrop and licked the bottom of it and stuck it on the blonde’s cute nose. He hopped away from the other boy laughing as the other swatted the candy off his face.

Thomas didn't expect Newt to grab a piece of the mansion and stick it to his cheek. “Oh you did not just do that.” He’d just fixed that!

“Oh but I did Greenie!” The shorter boy laughed but suddenly gasped when Thomas shoved a whole gob of icing onto his face. The icing covered the majority of the left side of his face and some of his bangs.

“Oh bloody hell that’s it!” Soon it became an all-out food fight between them, both just trying to cover the other in more icing. They had to stop soon because neither could breathe from the laughter that filled their own ears.

Thomas handed Newt a towel after they calmed down who wiped his face gratefully. He hadn't been able to see for a while now. Newt looked up when Thomas slowly approached him.

“Hey Newt, you forgot a spot.” He whispered looking at a little smear of icing above the blondes lip. He leaned in and kissed the spot. His tongue darting out, licking up the overly sweet substance. Thomas slowly leaned back looking into the others eyes hoping he wouldn't find disgust or something of that sort. Newt suddenly yanked him by the neck forward smashing their lips together.

The slowly pulled apart and rested their foreheads together but before they could say anything Chuck walked in and said, “You guys really suck at making gingerbread houses!” Looking at the once wholly edible house, that was now just a bunch of chunks of gingerbread and icing in a giant glob. 

Thomas pulled back and grabbed Newts hand when he had made a noise of disapproval. “For your information, it’s not a house, it’s a mansion.” The older brother said grinning at his best friend while still holding his hand.


End file.
